


Before Route 66

by triplesixsuckangels



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplesixsuckangels/pseuds/triplesixsuckangels





	Before Route 66

คนพวกนี้ก็เข้าไปยุ่งเกี่ยวกับไม่กี่อย่างหรอก และทั้งหมดทั้งมวลนั้นล้วนเกี่ยวกับเงินทั้งสิ้น

และถ้าหากโคลินมาอยู่ในจุดนี้เพราะเงิน เอซร่าก็คงเพราะยา

เอซร่าเริ่มใช้มันตั้งแต่อายุสิบสาม หลังจากตกระกำลำบากเป็นกำพร้าตั้งแต่อายุสิบเอ็ดเพราะพ่อตาย แม่หนีไปมีสามีใหม่ เขาอยู่ตัวคนเดียว และต้องหาเลี้ยงชีพ

หลวงพ่อจากโบถส์เซนต์แพทริคชาเพลอุปการะเอซร่าเอาไว้ จนอายุได้ครบสิบแปด หลวงพ่อคนดีของครีเดนซ์ก็จากไป เหลือเพียงจี้รูปไม้กางเขนและคัมภีร์ไบเบิลที่ทิ้งไว้ให้เอซร่าเก็บไว้ดูต่างหน้า

มันไม่ได้ช่วยให้สามัญสำนึกด้านผิดชอบชั่วดีของเอซร่าเพิ่มพูนมากขึ้นหรอก เขายอมรับ ทีแรกเอซร่าก็เป็นแค่บาร์เทนเดอร์ แต่ค่าจ้างของบาร์เทนเดอร์กระจอกๆ ที่ทำงานค่อนคืนนั้นไม่เพียงพอประทังชีวิตเท่าไร

นายจ้างเสนอให้เขาขึ้นโชว์

หลวงพ่อแห่งโบถส์เซนต์แพทริคชาเพลคงกำลังร่ำไห้อยู่บนสวรรค์

เอซร่ากลับมาใช้ยา

หลงระเริงกับมโนภาพสีมัวที่ตนสร้างขึ้นจนเข้าไปพัวพันกับเดปป์เข้าจนได้

เอซร่าพลั้งมือฆ่าคนครั้งแรกเพราะงานแรกที่เดปป์สั่งไปให้เขาทำ ที่จริงมันก็เป็นแค่อาชญากรรมกระจอกงอกง่อย ขโมยของเล็กๆ น้อยๆ และชักปืนขู่ให้กลัว

เพื่อเงินนั่นแหละ

เดปป์ตบบ่าเอซร่าแล้วปลอบประโลม มันเป็นคำปลอบประโลมที่ห่วยบรมเมื่อคิดว่าเลือดยังกระจายอยู่เต็มใบหน้าของเอซร่า และปืนยังห้อยแกว่งอยู่กับข้อนิ้ว

มันเป็นจุดที่เอซร่าตระหนักว่าเขาเกลียดเดปป์เพียงใด

ใบหน้าวิปลาสที่ดึงรั้งคอให้เอซร่าเข้าไปหา ก่อนจะกระซิบกระซาบถ้อยคำน่ารังเกียจ

แต่พอถึงอายุสิบแปดเอซร่าก็เฉยเมยมากขึ้น

เขายังคงทำงานเป็นนักเต้นระบำโป๊ รับลูกค้าบ้างประปรายแล้วแต่ว่าวันไหนเขามีอารมณ์ แล้วค่ำวันนั้นเอซร่าเห็นเดปป์นั่งดูเขาขึ้นโชว์ เอซร่าไม่ได้เจอเดปป์มาเกือบปี แบะในช่วงเวลาระหว่างนั้นเดปป์ก็สั่งงานเขาผ่านลูกน้องคนสนิท และการที่เดปป์โผล่หัวมาหาเขานั้นไม่ใช่เรื่องดี อันที่จริงเอซร่าก็สงบสุขดีอยู่แล้วกับชีวิตตอนนี้

เอซร่าทิ้งตัวลงบนโซฟาบุหนังเมื่อโดนเรียกตัว เดปป์ตบเบาะข้างเขาสองที เอซร่ากลอกตา ขยับเข้าไปใกล้อีกนิด นิดเดียวจริงๆ

“ฉันมีงานสำคัญให้เธอทำ”

เอซร่ายกมือขึ้นจุดบุหรี่อย่างไม่แปลกใจนัก เขาเหลือบมองซองสีน้ำตาลที่เลื่อนมาหาเขาบนโต๊ะก่อนจะเอื้อมไปแกะ ในนั้นมีรูปภาพของคนๆ หนึ่งในท่าทางหลากหลายอริยาบท ผู้ชายอายุประมาณสามสิบต้นๆ ผมสีเข้ม ใบหน้าคมคาย เอซร่าหย่อนรูปภาพใส่ลงซองเหมือนเดิมก่อนจะดึงบุหรี่ออกจากปาก พ่นควันลอยเอื่อยไปอีกทาง

“เขาทำไม”

“นั่นไม่สำคัญ” เดปป์เอ่ย “ตอนนี้หมอนั่นอยู่ในเมืองนี้ และเธอต้องตามประกบเขาไว้”

เอซร่าส่งเสียงเหอะในลำคอ ประกายกากเพชรหลากสีบนเปลือกตาวิบวับเล่นกับแสงไฟในคลับ

“ประกบแล้วไงต่อ” เอซร่านึกถึงคนในภาพ ผู้ชายรนนั้นดูจัดการได้ไม่ง่ายนักหรอก

“ทำให้มั่นใจว่าหมอนั่นไม่ออกนอกลู่นอกทางแล้วกัน”

เอซร่าแย้มริมฝีปาก เขายกขาขึ้นไขว่ห้าง

“เขาดูไม่ใช่ศัตรูของคุณ”

“แต่ก็ไม่ใช่เพื่อน”

“โอ้”

“ทำตามที่สั่งและคอยส่งข่าวก็พอ”

“คุณคิดว่าเขาจะโง่ไม่รู้ตัวเหรอ”

เดปป์พุ่งเข้ามาบีบคางเอซร่า นัยน์ตาแข็งกล้าสบลงมาอย่างเยือกเย็น “เขารู้แน่อยู่แล้ว มิลเลอร์”

เอซร่ากลืนน้ำลายลงคอ พยายามขืนตัวออกแต่ร่างเขาก็แทบไม่กระดิก ไม่แน่ใจว่าเป็นเพราะจากความกลัว หรือแรงล็อกจากข้อนิ้วแข็งกระด้าง

“เธอมีหน้าที่แค่ทำให้เขาอยู่ในกรอบก็พอ”

เดปป์ผ่อนแรงและยอมปล่อย เอซร่าพยายามระงับอาการสั่นไหวบนมือโดยการเอื้อมไปหยิบซองเอกสารขึ้นมาถือไว้ และเตรียมตัวจะลุกออกไปให้ห่างจากเจ้าพ่อมาเฟีย

“แล้วถ้าทำไม่สำเร็จคุณจะเป่าหัวผมทิ้งเลยหรือเปล่า”

เดปป์เหยียดยิ้ม

“เธอยังเป็นคนโปรดของฉันอยู่ มิลเลอร์”

และนั่นหมายถึงหากเดปป์จับได้ว่าเขาคิดคดทรยศ ผลลัพธ์ก็คือเอซร่าจะต้องตายสถานเดียว

 

 

คือมันก็ได้แย่หรอก ถ้าพูดกันตามตรง  
ตอนช่วงยังเป็นผู้เป็นคนกว่านี้

 

 

“นี่เริ่มแต่เด็กเลยหรือ”

เอซร่าไหวไหล่ขณะตอบ “คนบางคนก็ไม่ได้มีทางเลือกขนาดนั้น” ท่าทางไม่แยแส “แล้วระหว่างคุณกับเดปป์นี่มันเรื่องอะไรกัน”

“ฉันไปขัดแข้งขัดขาเรื่องผลประโยชน์หมอนั่นนิดหน่อย”

เอซร่าหยิบบุหรี่ขึ้นมาคาบไว้ในปาก ยื่นใบหน้าเข้าไปหาโคลินที่ในมือถือซิปโป้สีเงินควงเล่นอยู่ให้เป็นเชิงบอกว่าจุดให้หน่อย โคลินทำตามอย่างไม่หนักหนาอะไร

“คุณน่าจะโดนเดปป์เป่ากะโหลกไปแล้วถ้างั้น” เอซร่าพ่นควัน ทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวลงไปที่ขาข้างหนึ่ง เขาขมวดคิ้วมองโคลิน

“เราอยู่ในสถานะที่เกือบจะเท่าเทียม”

“โอ้” เป็นอีกครั้งที่เอซร่านึกประหลาดใจ เมื่อคิดๆ ดูแล้วจอห์นนี่บอยก็มีเพื่อนอยู่บ้างเหมือนกัน


End file.
